Beauty and the Beast
by KIKYO MUST DIE984570
Summary: what happens when we blackmail the inugumi into being in a beauty and the beast play? read and find out!
1. the play

**Satsuki: kukukukukuku! alright so, this is extremely stupid, but nobody is responding to our other story, so i've decided to write another! **

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chap 1, the play**

"it's over!"kagome said with a smile"we've defeated Naraku!"

"ya, but what are we going to do now?"sango said

"**i know what you can do!"** a girls voice called out from nowhere.

"who's there, show yourself!" inuyasha said, stepping in front of his friends.

**"do not worry, i do not wish to harm you! i mearly want you to be in a play!"** the girls voice called again.

"why would we be in your play?"inuyasha said.

"**because, i have photos from last years christmas party! and if you do not agree to be in my play, i will post them on the internet for the world to see! KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!" **the girl called

"fine, will be in your play!"inuyasha said.

**"great!" **there was a loud crack, and the inugumi, along with fluffy, koga, and rin were transported to another world. "**i am the almighty Satsuki! welcome to Anahiem, California!" **i rang as i stepped out from behind my door, my dashing, beautiful smile across my face.

"your the girl her sent us here!" koga yelled.

**"shut your mouth flea-bag!" **i yelled at him.

"wow! i like her already!" inuyasha said.

"**enough! now we will be doing beauty and the beast! these are your parts..."**

_Satsuki:ha! i am evil!_

_Ayame: suki! where are you? hey! are you typing **my **story! don't listen to her, i'm the one who wrote this!_

_Satsuki: way to ruin my fun! alright well, please review!_


	2. let the rehersal begin

**Satsuki: Alright another chapter! here we go! **

**Disclaimer: If we owned Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast we wouln't be at _HOME _writing a _FAN_fiction would we?**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chap 2, Let the Rehersal Begin!**

_Last time_

"we will be doing Beauty and the Beast, these are your roles"

_This time_

"the role of Beast will be played by Inuyasha, Kagome will be playing Belle, Lumiare Miroku, Cogsworth Fluffy.

"Do NOT call me Fluffy!" Sesshomaru said

"**I WILL CALL YOU FLUFFY IF I WANT TO GOT IT! **Now, where was I? oh yes, Mrs. Potts will be played by Sango. Um, Shippo will play chip. Koga will play Gaston, no duh. Ayame, you Rin and Rocelle will play gaston's girls (there is a fancy name for them, yet we don't know it) and Bob will play belles father, the rest of you will be castle servants and villagers, ok now-"

"You said i could be in your play!" said Ayame's younger brother, Niko.

"um, yes but I don't see any open part" i said.

"Hey! Girl!" koga yelled

"my names Satsuki, flea-bag"

"ya, whatever, whose playing lefou? it says in the script that there's a guy named Lefou!"

"Koga, meet your Lefou!" i said, shoving Niko over to him."alright can we do the first scene! places everyone, Narrator, begin" (we're going to skip to script form staring now)

Narrator: once upon a time in a faraway land a young prince lived in a shining castle, although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. but then, one winters night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return from shelter from the bitter cold. repulsed by her haggared appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old beggar woman away, but she warned him, not to be decieved by appearences, for beauty is found within. and when he dismissed her again the old womans ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful priestess (betcha can't guess who that is!) the prince tried to appologize, but it was to late. for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerfull curse apon the castle, and all who lived there. ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed him self inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. the rose she had offered hiim, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, the curse would be lifted. if not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

Me: very good, cue backround change (backround changes) cue music (music starts) Kagome your on!

Kags: (walks out of cottage with basket) Little town, its a quiet village. every day, like the one before. little town, full of little people, waking up to say...

V1: bounjour!

V2: bounjour!

V3: bounjour!

V4: Bounjour!

v5: bounjour

Kags: ther egoes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell, every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial tow.

Baker: good morning Belle

Kags: good mornig monsieur

Baker: where you headed?

Kags: the book shop, i just finished the most wonderfull story, about and ogre and a beanstalk and..

baker: thats nice, Marie! the baquettes, hurry up!

Women: look there she goes, that girl is strange no question, dazed and distracted can't you tell?

woman: never part of any crowd

barber: 'cause her head is up some cloud.

all: no denying shes a funny girl that belle

man1: bounjour!

woman3: good day!

Man1: how is your family?

Woman4: Bounjour!

Man2: good day!

Woman4: how is your wife?

woman5: i need six eggs

man3: thats too expensive

Kags: there must be more than this provincial life

(skips till out of book shop)

Men: look there she goes that girl is so pecular, i wonder if she's feeling well.

women: with a dreamy far-off look

men: and her nose stuck in a book

all:what a puzzl to the rest of us is Belle

kags: oh... isn't this amazing? its my favorite part because, you'll see... heres where she meets prince charming, but she won't discover that it's him, till chapter three.

fat lady: now it's no wonder that her name means beauty, her looks have got no parallel

hat man: but behind that fair facade, i'm afraid she's rather odd, very differnt from the rest of us

All: she's differnt from the rest of us, yes differnt from the rest of us is Belle!

Koga:(shoots bird)

Niko: wow you didn't miss a shot Gaston! your the greatest hunter in the whole world!

Koga: i know

Niko: no beast alive stands a chance against you, and no girl for that matter.

Koga: it's true, Lefou, and i've got my heart set on that one (points to kags)

niko: the inventers daughter?

koga: she's the one, the lucky girl i'm going to marry

niko: but she's

Koga: the most beautiful girl in town

Niko:i know, but...

Koga: that makes her the best, and don't i deserve the best?

Niko: well of course, but

Koga (now siging) right from the moment when i met her saw her, i said shes gorgeos and i fell. Here in town theres only she, who's as beautyful as me! so i'm making plans to woo and marry Belle

Ayame Rin and Rocelle: Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute! Be still, my heart, i'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, Dark, strong, and handsome brute!

Satsuki: ok! lets stop it here! good work guys! take five!

Inuyasha: hey kagome! that was really-

koga: Kagome! walk with me, talk with me. did anyone ever tell you that you have a lovly singing voice?

Kags: koga, i'm flattered, but i was talking with inu-

Koga: forget the mutt-face, come back to the tribe with me!

Kags: i'm very sorry koga, but i can't just dessert my friends like that

Rin: what's wrong with her?

Rocelle: she's crazy!

Ayame: he's gorgeous!

Kags: listen, i have to go over my lines, good bye!

Rin Rochelle and Ayame: Hi Koga! we'll go to your tribe with you!

Koga: uh, no thanks

Niko: you can go with me!

Rin: eww!

Rocelle: no way

Ayame: get lost niko!

**Satsuki: so what do you think?**

**please review!**


	3. the third week

**Satsuki:alright, there giving the live presentation five weeks after they, are transported to the USA. we're going to skip to week three.**

**Disclaimer: we own nothing but this brillant idea**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chap 3, the third week**

Kagome and Inuyasha were practicing the dance scene, again, but weren't doing a very good job.

Satsuki: CUT! HELLO! WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR THREE WEEKS AND YOU STILL ARE TRIPPING OVER EACHOTHERS FEET! UH! GET ME A NEW DANCE INSTRUCTOR!

Niko: right away Satsuki (walks away)

Satsuki: (walks on stage) listen, guys i know you don't work well in front of an audiance, but don't worry! When we do this for real, the stage lights will be on, and all you'll see is shadows!

Inuyasha: it doesn't mean i won't hear them!

Satsuki: That reminds me, were doing this on the night of the new moon, and if we time it just right, you'll turn into your human form during the transformation scene!

Kagome: that will be so cool! come on lets try it again, please.

Inuyasha: Fine. (they both walked up the oppisite stairways and waited for the music to begin)

Satsuki: Sango! Shippo! were going to try do it again!Cue music!

(music starts, kags and inu walk down the stairways)

Sango: Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends. Then somebody bends, Unexpectedly. Just a little change. Small to say the least. Both a little scared, Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast. Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before, Ever just as sure As the sun will rise.Tale as old as time Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange. Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun. Rising in the east. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast. Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast.

they danced in perfect harmony, which made satsuki start crying

Satsuki: Thankyou! thats what i've been looking for! niko!

Niko: whats up cuz?

Satsuki:cancel the instructor! we don't need one! YES!

Koga: alright! can we do my scene now!

Sasuki: yes, yes koga. lets hear you sing. EVERONE IN THE 'KILL THE BEAST' SCENE BETTER GET OVER HERE PRONTO! (large group of people walks on stage) LETS DO THIS!

Koga: The Beast will make off with your children.

Mob: gasp

Koga: He'll come after them in the night.

Kags: No!

Koga: We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! I

say we kill the Beast!

Mob: Kill him!

Man I: We're not safe until he's dead

Man II: He'll come stalking us at night

Woman: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite

Man III: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free

Koga: So it's time to take some action, boys

It's time to follow me

Through the mist

Through the woods

Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride

Say a prayer

Then we're there

At the drawbridge of a castle

And there's something truly terrible inside

It's a beast

He's got fangs

Razor sharp ones

Massive paws

Killer claws for the feast

Hear him roar

See him foam

But we're not coming home

'Til he's dead

Good and dead

Kill the Beast!

Kags: No! I won't let you do this!

Koga: If you're not with us, you're against us!

Bring the old man!

Bob: Get your hands off me!

Koga: We can't have them running off to warn the creature.

Kags: Let us out!

Koga: We'll rid the village of this Beast. Who's with me?

Mob: I am! I am! I am! )

Light your torch

Mount your horse

Koga: Screw your courage to the sticking place

Mob: We're counting on Gaston to lead the way

Through a mist

Through a wood

Where within a haunted castle

Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day

It's a beast

One as tall as a mountain

We won't rest

'Til he's good and deceased

Sally forth

Tally ho

Grab your sword

Grab your bow

Praise the Lord and here we go!

Koga: We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!

Kags: I have to warn the Beast! This is all my fault! Oh, Papa,

what are we going to do?

Bob: Now, now, we'll think of something.

Mob: We don't like

What we don't understand

In fact it scares us

And this monster is mysterious at least

Bring your guns

Bring your knives

Save your children and your wives

We'll save our village and our lives

We'll kill the Beast!

Fluffy: I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.

Miroku: Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all.

Could it be?

Mrs Potts: Is it she?

Miroku: Sacre Bleu! Invaders!

Fluffy: Encroachers!

Sango: And they have the mirror!

Fluffy: Warn the Master! If it's a fight they want, we'll be

ready for them! Who's with me?

Koga: Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the

Beast is mine!

Objects: Hearts ablaze

Banners high

We go marching into battle

Unafraid although the danger just increased

Mob: Raise the flag

Sing the song

Here we come, we're fifty strong

And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong

Let's kill the Beast!

Sango: Pardon me, Master.

Inuyasha: Leave me in peace.

Sango: But sir! The castle is under attack!

Mob: Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast

Miroku: This isn't working!

Satsuki: Oh Lumiere, we must do something!

Miroku: Wait, I know! )

Mob: Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!

Sango: What shall we do, Master?

Inuyasha It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.

Mob: Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!

Satsuki: very good people! alright lets take a break?

Miroku: Chiles anyone?

Everyone: ya! chiles!

* * *

**Satsuki: alright! so what do you think, pretty good huh?**

**Ayame: Chiles?**

**Satsuki: i LOVE Chilies! it's like my favorite resturant!**

**Ayame: ok, please review**


	4. DISNEYLAND!

**Disclaimer: we own nothing but me, ayame rochelle and bob!**

**Beauty and the beast**

**chap 4, DISNEYLAND!**

Cast and Crew meeting!"satsuki said everone gathered together."alright guys,we've got one more week until show time, so i've desicded to allow a break from all of the rehersing and such, so here's what we're going to do. next friday we have our first performance and disneyland. as a treat, the disney people allowed us to pick one day where we can reserve all of California adventure for our selves (you can really do that you know!) and i figured that you have been working so hard, that that day can be today! so, everybody get ready, cause we're leaving in an hour!" some people cheered, others fainted. Kagome was extremely excited.

"kagome, whats a disneyland?" shippo asked.

"It's a giant town where you can ride macanical devises, and some are fast, others go slow. it's alot of fun!" kagome said. as she walked towards her dressing room (which was really ayames room, we were using her house as a hotel for all of our 'little friends')

_one hour later_

"alright everone! we need two groups of sevan, three groups of four, and one group of five!" i said "here comes our rides!" and with that a brown sububan, a silver rav 4, a grey mustang, a white BMW, a golden tresel, and a silver oddesey pulled up in front of ayame's house. "alright! ayame, niko, rochelle and i get the BMW. Inuyasha,Kagome, shippo, sango, miroku, koga fluffy and rin will be in the suburban. the rest of you are smart enough to find your own seats" i yelled to the large group of people "one more thing, i'm giving each of you a cell phone, my number is already programed in there. if you get lost, call me! alright into the cars!"

everone got in and sat down, unfortunetly,inuyasha got sat next to my baby cousin, olivia, who found his ears to be the greatest thing in the world, and had a rough ride over there.

once we had parked, we separated into groups. ayame and i were with the fudel people, along with baby livies (olivia, we call her livies though)

"lets do this!" ayame yelled, and with that we walked (well livies rode in her stroller) to the tram, where we got immedetly.

_In California Adventure _

" Alright! we've got the place to ourselves, so whats first?"ayame yelled

"lets ride that!" shippo said pointing towards the hollywood section. we looked up to se the tower of terror (duh, duh, duh) the rest of us gulped

"what, is doggy boy scared?" i taunted inuyasha

"n-no, lets do it!" we all cheered, and ran towards the ride (just to let you know, livies is two, almost three, so she is old enough to ride the tower)

_at the entrance of the tower_

"this is so cool!"kagome said holding shippo in her arms

"ya, its designed to look like a hotel in the 1920's" i replied, we walked over to what looked like a spider-infested desk, behind it a creepy woman stood

"welcome to the hollywood hotel, while we prepare your rooms, will you please step into the libray", she pointed down the hall, we walked to where she pointed,and steped into the dusty library,where the door shut behind us.

"na-na! i'm scared!"livies said to ayame, who was holding her (she calls ayame na-na, don't ask).

"oh, its ok wibys, you see the kitty-man over there" ayame said while pointing to inuyasha, koga snickered. olivia nodded.

"him and the ugly wolf are going to protect you" ayame said, this time pointing to koga, it was inu's turn to laugh

"HAHA! i guess there is such thing as karma!" inuyasha said between laughs, suddenly the lights went out, all the girls, plus the little kids screamed. A small screen lit up on the corner shelf. it explained about how the hollywood tower hotel was once a popular hotel for the rich and famous, one day an young famous girl and her 'people' we're taking the express elevator to the top floor, when it was struck by lighting. they were never seen again. suddenly a creepy voice said for behind them,

"your rooms are ready, please folow me" we all jumped and turned around, the man was where a large portrait used to be, we followed him into the boiler room, at the edge of it was an elevator, which opened, we all walked in and sat down. the man said before shutting the door,

"does anyone have any final requests?" rin raised her hand

"too late!" he said with an evil laugh.

"he's a little too good at is job" ayame said, everyone aggred. suddenly the elevator pulled backwards to reveal a mirror. the same voice that was on the screen in the library said,

"say goodby to the world youonce knew. for you have entered'The Twillight Zone'" our reflection in the mirror changed, making or reflection look like ghosts.

"whoooo!"i yelled as the elevator shot up. the doorsopened and we could see everything

"look, there's booooooooooooooooooooooob!" the elevator flew down and everyone screamed.

_after the ride_

"na-na! lets go to bug world!" livies said

"alright, lets go to the kiddy land" ayame said, letting olivia walk next to her.

"ya!" olivia, rin and shippo said

**Ayame: whoa! long chapter!**

**Satsuki: ya! oh well**

**Ayame: please review**


	5. DISNEYLAND PT2

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chap 5, DISNEYLAND pt2**

_bugs land california adventure_

"alright guys, what do you want to do first?" ayamw asked 

"roley polies!" olivia said, pointing to 'Tuck and Rolls Drive 'Em Buggys' 

"Bumper cars anyone?" ayame said and they all wlked to the ride 

"alright, what you want to do is when you sit in the ride, put you seatbelt on and use the button on the floor to go, then you steer with the wheel and crash into people" 

"you going down dog boy!" koga yelled to inuyasha as they sat in thier cars. Fluffy let rin drive while her pushed the petel (since she wasn't tall enough) ayame did the driving while olvia sat next to her going 

"cream um Na-Na!" 

kagome rode with shippo while inuyasha battled it out with koga and sango and miroku went together in one car (bet you know how worked out) 

afterwards they saw the 3-D show and decided to get lunch at ariels grotto. 

"lord sesshomaru! it's the mermaid from the movie i was watching!" rin said when they walked in the resturant, sure enough, ariel was there. 

"well hello little princess!whats your name?" Ariel said (they pay her to say that, trust me i know) 

"I'm Rin." she said shyly 

"thats a very pretty name" ariel said to rin 

"Rin, do you want to take a picture with ariel?" a disney worker with a camara asked her. ayame just nodded behind him 

"ok!" rin said and moved closer to ariel 

"wait, who are your friends?" ariel said seeing shippo and olivia 

"thats shippo and olivia" rin said sweetly. 

"would they like to be in the picture?" 

"Ariel!" olivia yelled and ran towards her 

"alright, 1 2 3 " flash "oh, thats a keeper! you can pick it up at the california memories store at five" 

"thankyou, come on guys lets go eat!" ayame said and they walked out to the patio and sat down. 

"Hey there! i'll be your waiter, Jake." an extremely cute guy said to them. the girls just stared at him (which made inuyasha koga and miroku extremely jelous) 

"hi jake!" satsuki said 

"hey suki! what are you doing here?" jake said "wait, is this the group of demons you blackmailed into being in your play?" he asked 

"thats them, so you didn't tell me you were working to today!" 

"they called me when you rented the place.So, can i get you somthing to drink?" 

"We'll just have water jake" i said. 

"So, suki, whose your friend?"sangoandkagome asked 

"Jake? We're both in the drama club" 

"oh, he have a girlfriend?" 

"ya, becky. she's like the most popular girl in school" 

"oh, too bad." kagome said 

"WHAT EXACTLY IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" inuyasha and koga yelled at the same time. 

"It was a joke!"kagome shot at him "so, what is the thing to get in america?" kagome said, turning to ayame and i 

"BURGERS!" we both said 

"than a burger it is than" sango said

* * *

**Satsuki:so what do think?**

**Ayame: tell us in a review!**


	6. roller coasters, rapids and monkeys?

**Ayame: Alright, we know that the whole disneyland thing had nothing to do with the story, but when we typed it, it was way too short, so we added the whole disney thing**

**Satsuki: you are going to flip when you read the ending though, it's so sweet and kinda fluffy. **

**Ayame: but untill then, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: why do we bother putting this?lawers try to break down the door oh, thats why!**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chap 6;Rollercoasters, Rapids and Monkeys?**

"so, how was your meal?" Jake asked us

"great! thanks jake" ayame replied

"no problem, hey, i told the chef about your play, he said if you perform a song for us, free deserts for your whole party!"

"Oh, i don't know Jake" all he did was smile

"Fine. GUYS! If we perform a song for the workers, we get free dessert!" I yelled. everone aggred (who can say no to free dessert?)"let's do it! Jake put on be our guest!"

Miroku walked to the very end of the patio, and began

Miroku: Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner! Be our guest. Be our guest. Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie. And we provide the rest. Soup du jour. Hot hors d'oeuvres. Why, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff, it's delicious. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes. They can sing. They can dance. After all, Miss, this is France. And a dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu. Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest.

All: Beef ragout Cheese souffle Pie and pudding "en flambe"

Miroku: We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret. You're alone And you're scared. But the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining, While the flatware's entertaining. We tell jokes, I do tricks With my fellow candlesticks.

Guys: And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet

All: Come on and lift your glass. You've won your own free pass. To be out guest

Miroku: If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest

All: Be our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest

Miroku: Life is so unnerving. For a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon. Ah, those good old days when we were useful. Suddenly those good old days are gone. Ten years we've been rusting. Needing so much more than dusting. Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills. Most days we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

Sango: It's a guest. It's a guest. Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed. Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed. With dessert She'll want tea, And my dear that's fine with me. While the cups do their soft shoeing. I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm Piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed. We've got a lot to do Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest.

All: She's our guest

Sango: She's our guest

All: She's our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest. Our command is your request. It's ten years since we had anybody here. And we're obsessed. With your meal With your ease. Yes, indeed, we aim to please. While the candlelight's still glowing. Let us help you. We'll keep going, Course by course. One by one. 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you diges.t Tonight you'll prop your feet up. But for now, let's eat up. Be our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest. Please, be our guest!

"Awsome! that was great!" jake said, clapping his hands.

"WHO WANTS DESSERT?" the chef yelled, holding a tray full of ice cream sandwhiches shaped like Mickey Mouse.

after we ate we decided to ride the roller coaster, fortunatly, niko chickened out on it and was sitting on a bench by the merry-go-round.

"HEY NIKO!" ayame yelled, waving to him. he waved back and ran up to us,

"whats up?" he said

"we want to ride the coaster, think you can watch the kids?" ayame replied.

"sure, i'll take them to the merry-go-round" and with that he took the olivia shippo and rin towards the ride.

"LETS HIT IT!" i yelled and we ran towards the ride. Since the ride holds two to a row, everyone got a partner. Inuyasha sat with Kagome in the front row, Sango and miroku behind them. followed by Koga and Ayame, and then fluffy and i in the last row. the coaster slowly turned a corner than stoped.

"ready!" a voice called out " 5,4,3,2,1 GO!" the coaster shot off. up a hill and another and another, Fluffy was screaming really loud like a girl, which made me cry laughing. when we were done we walked over to the carnival games where niko was showing the little kids how to play a game.

"hey!" he said

"hey, yourself." ayame said, picking up olivia.

"ohhhh! look a that! it's the cutest stuffed animal i've ever seen!" Kagome said, pointing to a gaint green monkey.

"ya, it's cute alright, but nobody can win that game." i replied

"why not?" sango asked

"the point is to knock over cans with one throw, but they glue the two bottem cans to the table, so it's impossibleto win." i said

"thats not fair, why do people do things like that?"kagome said, obviously dissappointed.

"how much to play?" inuyasha asked the worker at the 'impossible' game.

"you only pay if you lose." the man replied.

"give me a ball." inuyasha said, the man passed him a ball. inuyasha picked it up and threw it towards the cans. and it they all fell over!

"how did you- no never mind, pick your prize sir!" the man said, shocked.

"I'll take the green monkey." inuyasha said, pointing to the one Kagome liked. the man passed it to him, and inuyasha walked toward the girls, "do you want it?" inuyasha asked Kagome shyly. kagome was shocked.

"s-sure, thanks" she said, taking the monkey.

"your welcome" he said as he walked away, behind them Koga was angry, anime style (you know with the funny look and the flames behind him)

"i am going to kill him!" he yelled as he charged towards inuyasha, only to be stopped by ayame

"hey! let it go! she dosn't like you, so why do you bother! i case you we're too stupid to reconize, that girl ayame in your wolf tribe is my ansestor, give kaogme up and go with her!"

"but i"

"no buts! now don't let me catch you trying to kill inuyasha because of your pathetic jelousy again!"

"yes mam."

"good, now lets go on the rapids!" ayame yelled. everyone cheered and started to walk towards the ride.

"go-me, whats your mankey's name?" livies asked kagome sweetly

"oh, i don't know livies. why don't you name him for me." kagome replied

"ok, his name is steve!" olivia said

"why steve?" kagome asked

"cause that's his name!" she said (i saw that on full house last night! lol)

"oh, ok! then steve it is!" kagome said, by this time they were all in the line for the rapids. once in the raft olivia said,

"go-me, can steve sit next to me?"

"sure livies, here let me put his seat belt on" kagome said (can you imagine a raft with five humans, four demonstwo little girls and a monkey! Lol!) the ride started and everone was soaked afterwards.

"come on guys, its late. why don't we head home?" ayame said, as she pulled out her cell-phone

"hello, mom. ya were ready, oh and bring some towls, ok bye!" she said as she hung up

* * *

**Satsuki: YES! alright another chapter!**

**Ayame: thanks to our two reviewers, you guys rock!**

**Satsuki: but more than two reviews would be apprieciated!**


	7. goodbye, stupid story

**Ayame: to all of our fans, thank you. to all of our reviewers, you made it worth while. but all good things must come to an end, and this is no exception.**

**Satsuki: we are sorry to say that we are deleating this story, for 10 reviews is not enough to keep it going. **

**Ayame: we will keep it up for one week, after that, it's over.**

**Satsuki: were very sorry. but the only way were going to keep it going is if we get ten more reviews. but who are we kidding, thats not going to happen. **

**Ayame: thanks akuma, ladyssara, for reading our extremly stupid story. apparently, more people like seriousness than stupidity. AND YOU DIDN'T GET TO READ THE FLUFFY ENDING! oh, well. goodbye beauty and the beast, forever.**

**A&S: cryingWe hardly knew ya! WHAAAAAA!**


	8. ok, we'll update if u beg

Ayame: ok peeps, if you really really really really really want us to continue, then fine. Satsuki: but we need at least 10 more reviews to update Ayame: thats it! 10 reviews! is that too much to ask? Satsuki: we didn't think so. ok, start the begging 


End file.
